


You Awake?

by isamariposa



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamariposa/pseuds/isamariposa
Summary: Pavel assumed that it was normal, that it happened in every other tent. Really, there was nothing strange about it: sometimes you just had to jerk off, and well, they were among men after all, and after taking a shit next to someone all notions of privacy simply went out the window.





	You Awake?

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> First posted on Discord - thanks guys.

* * *

Pavel assumed that it was normal, that it happened in every other tent. Really, there was nothing strange about it: sometimes you just had to jerk off, and well, they were among men after all, and after taking a shit next to someone all notions of privacy simply went out the window. But it was... something else entirely to hear Bacho's shortened breath in the dark, muted by Garo's snoring, and to follow what he was doing under the covers. The sound of his hand while he jerked himself off felt strangely familiar - it was one he'd heard many times when doing it to himself. 

The first night it happened, Pavel stayed very still, pretending to be asleep, because he couldn't bear the thought of Bacho talking to him while doing it, or worse, yelling at him for watching him. He heard his breathing becoming more stangled, and he heard the sound he made when he came - a low, muffled groan. He also heard how he wiped himself with something. 

Still frozen on the pitiful mattress that was his bed, Pavel wondered what to do about his own erection. It'd come out of nowhere, quite unwelcome. He didn't want to be heard or seen, not while Bacho was awake. He closed his eyes, tried to think of something else, and somehow managed to fall asleep. The next morning he awoke to a mess in his trousers. He cursed under his breath. Next to him, on the other mattress, Bacho was laughing at him.

"What are you, twelve?" he teased. "Don't you know to wank before bed so it doesn't happen?"

Pavel hurried to change into somewhat cleaner clothes, not wanting to look at him. _ Like you? _ he thought, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Don't be shy on our account," Bacho went on. "We're among brothers here, aren't we, Garo?"

Garo, as usual, said nothing, but Pavel saw him shaking his head. He hurried after him, not wanting to stay alone in the tent with Bacho and his laughter.

The next night, he was too tired. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the mattress.

The night after that, he was too drunk. (There was a dog. There was always a dog. Pavel just wanted to forget.)

But the third night, he found it hard to sleep, as usual. And once again, he heard Bacho's shortened breath in the darkness of the tent. Pavel got hard at once this time, as if knowing what was about to happen made him want to get off too - his heart jumping in anticipation. He slid a hand down his briefs, very slowly, thinking he'd manage to be quiet and discreet, but the moment his hand grabbed his cock, he couldn't help a ragged breath. 

"Hey kid," Bacho said, in a whisper. "You awake?"

Pavel should have answered, but his throat felt too tight. He only managed a sound of acquiescence and nodded, forgetting he couldn't be seen in the dark. But that was enough for Bacho.

"Well, well, well," he said, and laughed under his breath. "You took my advice about wanking after all?"

Pavel glanced over at Garo's sleeping from, worried the one-sided conversation would wake him, but the snoring continued, undisturbed.

"Hey, let's see who comes first, huh?" Bacho insisted.

"What does it matter?"

Pavel's voice sounded hoarse. He gave himself a jerk to calm down a little, but it had the opposite effect. He hardened almost painfully, and had to jerk himself a few more times, with no true intent yet.

"Whoever loses has to suck the other one off?" Bacho suggested.

"No."

"Bah. What's the matter? Too prude? You chicken."

Pavel didn't answer. He never cared about being called a chicken. He knew he wasn't one. Bacho was jerking himself harder, and Pavel realized he was copying his rhythm, up and down, unhooding himself and shuddering with pleasure. He was copying his breathing, too. They were in this together, apparently.

"What do you think of when you touch yourself, Pasha?"

"Of you," Pavel said, without thinking. 

Ah, shit. 

That sounded weird, didn't it? He didn't mean like that. He just meant that he was following Bacho's lead, Bacho's sounds, not that he was thinking of him like _ that_. Though in a way, he was, wasn't he.

"Fuck," Bacho said, with a strangled noise, and stopped touching himself.

Pavel froze with horror as he heard Bacho get up from his mattress. He stayed very still, his hand around his cock, trying to guess in the darkness what the hell was going to happen next, and he startled when he felt him lie down next to him.

"What are you doing, what are you doing," he muttered, a little afraid.

Bacho's hand found his over his cock and gave him a jerk.

"What's this about you thinking of me?" he whispered, his breath warm against his ear. He smelled of vodka. Everything smelled of vodka in the army.

"I dunno," Pavel said, grinding his teeth to stop himself from bucking against the hand. "I heard you, and I thought of you, that's all."

Bacho pressed a little closer, close enough that Pavel could feel his erection against his thigh. Its warmness shocked him: he could guess everything about it, its shape, its length, its girth. He let go of himself, letting Bacho handle him so that he could slide his own hand down to cup him.

"Feels good, huh?" Bacho whispered.

It did. There was something familiar about the way he was being touched, with movements not unlike the ones he used on himself whenever he jerked off, but having another hand, a large, strong hand, full of calluses, touching him without respite, jerking him firmly from the hilt to the tip, playing with his foreskin as he gripped him tight... A little flustered, Pavel slid his hand inside Bacho's briefs. He worried, for a brief second, that he wouldn't know how to do it, but of course he did. It was the same thing. He let out a short laugh, and though Bacho couldn't possibly know what was so funny, he answered with a laugh of his own. He picked up the speed, so fast that Pavel couldn't help a moan.

"Shh," Bacho scolded, and brought his other hand, the one that wasn't touching him, up to Pavel's face to cover his mouth with it. "Garo's dead asleep, but the officers? You want them to come and see this? Hmm?"

Pavel shook his head no. But Bacho didn't seem to believe him, because he left his hand on his mouth. It was annoying. Pavel jerked him faster too, to distract him. It worked: Bacho shuddered from head to toe and started rubbing himself against him, matching his pace. Pavel jerked his head to the side, trying to free himself from the hand, but Bacho was holding him down too firmly. He darted his tongue forward, then, to lick the palm silencing him.

"Fuck, fuck," Bacho muttered. "You little brat, you're going to make me come."

Pavel laughed again, but barely: Bacho finally moved his hand off his face and rolled on top of him, covering him with his full body. Even more flustered, now Pavel felt how their hard dicks slid one against the other, held tight together by Bacho's hand. When he gave themselves a jerk, he had to bite his lips not to moan. Bacho's cock was so wet against his, warm and thicker than his own. Pavel closed his eyes, throwing his head back, and Bacho jerked harder.

So much for ordering him to be quiet: Bacho let out a groan as he came on him, all over his shirt and chest. It also made his uncertain jerks significantly more fluid, his semen giving Pavel a welcome wetness all over his cock. He came at once, noiselessly. Bacho let go of him and lied on top of him, his breath short and ragged. He was heavy, but Pavel made no move to push him off.

"We're going to have so much fun together," Bacho whispered in his ear. "I've been wanting you so bad." 

"Yeah?" Pavel said, still a little out of it. He tried to find Bacho's eyes in the dark of the tent.

"Yeah," he answered. "Didn't I tell you the first day? You're with me. You're mine."

"Alright," Pavel said, and smiled.

  



End file.
